Unspoken Words
by MsViktoriaSun
Summary: Resubmit of chapter one. Basically the story is about Sona and XX Senpai and her tragic stories with the school


The painful thoughts reverberated in her head "No … please make it stop..." Sona retreats to the bathroom stall, trying to hide her tears within the safety of the bathroom stalls. This is just a typical day for Sona: her muteness was the mockery and jokes of the majority of the school.

Instead of going to class, Sona spends most of her school days hiding inside the janitor's closet, to prevent herself from the brutal and ruthless aura that met her outside these doors. Sona knows that since she can't ultimately cut the vine of the rumor rapidly growing, the best thing to do is to avoid everyone. Sona trusts no one in the school since everyone bullies her for her disability. As misery decomposed the mentality and sanity of Sona, she reached to the point of sadistically enjoying the thought of murdering her bullies - something she enjoys very much when she is alone. Sona makes sure to permanently save her memory by detailing her murderous daydreams inside a notebook. Stickers of puppies, nekos, and movie stars conceal every inch of the cover, keeping these murderous daydreams hidden from her classmate. The notebook is sealed with a heart-shaped lock to prevent anyone from reading her murder fantasies.

Due to her frequent absences in class, Sona is at risk of being expelled. Summoner's Academy, famous for its prestige and rigor, has the toughest acceptance rate. Surrounding the school are students in the top one percent in academics. There are only 3 grades a student can receive: S (extraordinary), A (good), and F (fail). When a student receives more than 3 A's they are automatically expelled due to poor academic performance. This is Sona's second year at Summoner's Academy and she had already received two A's last year, which officially draws her under the borderline of expulsion.

Grades are the least of Sona's worries. The agony of bullying overpowers everything else, and the burden is stressful enough. Sona doesn't have much of a support system either: Teachers refuse to give Sona their help, and students habitually assault her for their sick entertainment. Although the school excels academically, it ignores the emotional stability of struggling students. Sona's parents have died and left her orphaned, under the guardian of an unavailable adoptive mother whom she barely spends time with. The school considers bullying as a way to strengthen students and firmly believes that student's grades will improve with this type of "motivation".

The bullying has gotten even worse than it already has. While walking to the cafeteria to get her lunch, Katarina and her group of friends (Cassiopeia, Katarina, and Morgana) decided to bully Sona since they are having a bad day. Katarina initiated the bullying by purposely tripping Sona. Sona trips and falls on top of her food. An aura of aggression quickly fills the room as Sona attempts to shake everything off, hoping that the girls will end the harassment there.

"Does it hurt? If it hurts why don't you say something?" Cassiopeia teases Sona with an evil little grin, eager to anger Sona as soon as she can.

Being used to the bullying, Sona decided to ignore Cassiopeia's hostility; she knows she will restore her vengeance eventually. Sona attempted to get back up but was dragged down by a quick, vicious force. Before she know it, pain emerged from her scalp as she felt Morgana grabbing her twin tails.

Katarina gave a sigh of disgust, "Who the hell wears their hair like this? Twin tails … are you kidding me?! What are you, 5?" Sona responded with a sweet, eerie grin before giving Katarina a death glare. Creeped out by Sona's lack of sanity, Katarina quickly retreats behind Morgana as she demands Morgana to pull Sona's hair tighter. Sona's smile grew wider from the enjoyment of pain.

Seeing Sona in pain, students started giggling from entertainment. Katarina kneeled down and forces her eyes meet with Sona's. Those emerald green eyes showed no signs of emotions leaving hints of mystery and fear. Out of all of Cassiopeia's friends, Sona fears Katerina the most. Her bullying is always unpredictable, and dehumanizing.

"So … Sona right? Your name is Sona?" Katarina paused a bit, mocking Sona's muteness with the cruelty of silence . Sona looked away, trying her best to remain unexpressive before she breaks down in front of the whole school. Right now, there are no barriers, no safe zones for Sona; she has nowhere to hide. Sona thought that she was used to people making fun of her disability. However, Sona gets consumed by anger when she shows signs of weakness in front of the whole school. She loathes her own weakness and struggles to hide it from her abusers, but it was impossible. Katarina noticed Sona's tears, and quickly forced their eyes to meet again. Sona tries to put up a battle to stop herself from crying and ultimately failed as her tear drops fell one by one. At this point, everyone sees her crying. No one said a thing. Sona's crying quickly filled the room.

"I don't want to be rude or anything…" Katarina paused a bit, "In fact, I'm a really nice girl, but I just wanted to tell you this. As you know, my parents are one of the biggest sponsors for this school. We need everyone to be on their top notch. YOU, on the other hand…" Katarina stares deeply into Sona's eyes as she trembles from fear, "You are bringing the school's reputation down. I heard you got 2 A's last year right? That's one A per semester…how pathetic … This is Summoner's Academy! This is not a place where you dick around. If you can't f*cking make it here, then LEAVE! If you are useless, be useless somewhere else. We don't have room for you to be useless here." Katarina flashed Sona with a cold smile, "If you need help though I'll be more than happy to help you!" She signals the girls to stop puling on Sona's hair before taking their exit to go to class.

Everyone else made their way out since lunch break is almost over. By now, Sona is the only one in the cafeteria. Sona quickly goes back to daydreaming about murdering the bullies and classmates, fantasizing how she's going to strangle Katarina with her own blood-red hair."It's okay … I will eliminate them all… maybe not today, but eventually they will pay for all of this … just wait" she smiles warmly as these thoughts come to her mind.

"Hey, you okay there?" a tall, handsome guy with blonde hair walks to Sona as he tries to help her up. Sona looked back, eager to find out who actually cared enough to help her. Her mind went blank when she saw a young man with attractive facial features. Sona was in awe of his tall nose, and alluring eyes. The young man blushed from embarrassment and rushed to his classroom after getting Sona up.

Later that day, Sona discovered that the boy's name is Ezreal. Sona secretly waits for him outside of his class room hoping to see him again. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Ezreal. After admiring Ezreal from afar, Sona quietly follows him to his house.

"Ezreal-Senpai … I promise you, I will keep you safe no matter what. But first, I have to eliminate…" Sona smiled coldly before heading home, preparing herself for a long night.


End file.
